


trust me on this one

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Series: 6 weeks [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: After Trials of Apollo, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-The Dark Prophecy, apollo and calypso are so sad, basically on their trip to indiana, couldve been 2k i hate myself, i dunno, i liked writing this, leo has some interesting thoughts i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: Leo overhears a small conversation between Calypso and Apollo a few nights before they land in Indiana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *actually finishes the first book of toa* whoops look at this now
> 
> i think while apollo/leo/calypso (capolleo) have a lot of thing is common, the calypso/apollo (capollo) aspect is something that should be explored more, thank you.

“So,” Leo leans against Festus, as the dragon’s eyes close, and his neck curls up. “What does your magical arrow say to do now?”

“Nothing.” Apollo pokes at his quiver and frowns. He stops frowning, muttering something about wrinkles that Leo doesn’t hear. On Leo’s other side, far enough not to hear their conversation, Calypso’s staring at the fire that was made earlier.

“Your arrow talks to you, right? What about?” Leo sits, digging his heels in the dirt. Festus’s heated metal sits behind him comfortably. He wishes he had bought a pillow for _Leo Valdez’s Victory Lap Around The World_ , but Festus is not the five-star hotel the three wishes he was. More like a three-star motel, minus the loud neighbors and smell of cigarettes.

“Just random stuff. Nothing useful.” Apollo glares at the arrow. Or at least that's what Leo think he's doing. It's hard to tell with the dim light. He twirls it in his hands and slides next to Leo. “It’s kind of annoying at this point- _no,_ you shut up.”

Leo shrugs. “I didn’t say anything.”

“It’s the arrow.” Apollo crinkles his nose. “Thou talketh too much.”

“Maybe this whole mortal thing is bringing you off to the deep end,” Leo mutters, standing up. Hand on Festus’s body, he follows along, from the head to the end of its tail. The golden appendage curls around Calypso and the fire.

“Hey,” Calypso doesn’t look up from the flames. Her legs are pulled up to her chest, and she rests her chin on her knees.

Leo sits in the fire and beams at her.

“ _Leo_ ,” Her almond eyes close and she sighs. “Don’t sit in the fire _again_.”

“Sorry, _cielito_ ,” Leo crosses his legs and balances his chin in his palm. “¿ _Qué pasa?_ ”

“Don’t worry about it.” Calypso’s shoes are off, and her toes are pale and tiny. They curl and grass slides between her toes. “It’s nothing.”

“What’s nothing?” Apollo calls, standing over the two of them. His Arrow of Dodona is at his side, and he plops down a safe difference from Leo, but close enough to show friendly intentions and sense of being comfortable with them. “What going on?”

Calypso folds her arms around her knees and opens her eyes. They narrow at Apollo. “It’s nothing, sun god.”

Apollo is quick to defend. “It  _is_ very much something. We can’t go get off track if we want to find the Oracles and save Meg in time. You’re stuck with me, whether we like it or not.”

Calypso lips thin. “I’m not the one helping you, _Leo_ is. I’m with him, not you.”

“And I commend you for that.” Apollo’s Adam’s apple bobs. “But we need to focus on getting to Indiana first.”

Leo stretches back and yawns. “Guys, guys don’t fight. Make love, not war. Sexy Aphrodite, not big mean Ares.”

Festus shifts and wraps around the group of three. The end of his tail circles them three times, before down with a heavy thud. Leo pats the dragon and listens to the whirring of metal slowing, and Festus’ workings calm down.

Calypso dumps water on Leo, extinguishing the flames. He steams a bit, but sits damp and surprised. “It’s getting late. Waking up early, and all.”

Whenever they sleep, they always lay as Calypso, Leo, Apollo, lying close to Festus’ warm body. Tonight is no different, except it’s a bit cooler, so they huddle closer together. They share only a thin blanket, but it’s warm between the three of them.

Leo’s nearly asleep when he hears Apollo’s whisperings to Calypso. It reminds him of Piper and Jason talking on their first quest together, and that makes his heart clench. He knows Calypso and Apollo have a history- however complicated and messed up he doesn’t want to know. He just doesn’t want to be left behind again.

“How could you give it up?” Apollo says far off. “Willing, too?”

Calypso sniffs into the night, moving in closer to Leo. Her arms wrap around him, and he lets out a fake snore. “Sometimes I wish I didn’t. Leo deserves better than he thinks. I should’ve stayed on the island, and he should’ve stayed with the rest of his friends. Yet, I’m glad.”

“I’ve been a useless mortal a few times,” Apollo pauses before adding spitefully, “Not like this, though. It’s hard and you did it on your own terms.”

Calypso makes a noise, and Apollo pushes in closer to Leo too. He’s becoming a warm Leo sandwich of confusion and teenage angst. Who needs turkey and cheese when you have this?

“Leo makes it easier. He feels responsible when he’s not. My curse was inflicted on me, even before America was a thought. I had lost hope of ever leaving Ogygia, and I was okay with that. And then Leo- he  _came_ back. I felt something I never did before.” Leo thinks Calypso’s smiling. Apollo’s probably smiling too because that dumb guy is such a sucker for happy endings.

“It must be harder for you.” Calypso’s voice hardens. “Being bound to Meg, and her gone missing. And with visions of Daphne and Hyacinthus plaguing your thoughts. You’re being punished with memories and the voices.”

Does Apollo need a shrink? Although, really, everyone Leo knows needs a shrink. He listens to the breathing of the boy next to him, as it gets faster.

“You both remind me so much of them.” Apollo finally says. He sits up and makes this sobbing type of noise. “Daphne was hit by that arrow, and she was filled with so much  _hatred_. You both glare at me the same way. You and her are so strong and beautiful. And Leo-”

Calypso sits up and grabs his hand. “Looks exactly like  _him_. I noticed it too.”

Apollo flushes and glances at Leo, who quickly snaps his eyes to presume his fake sleeping state. Leo lets out a choice snore, and keeps his eyes closed.

“When you talk to Leo, you look sad, and your eyes glow with joy. Hyacinths grow around the two of you.” Calypso says quietly.

One of Apollo’s hands holds onto Leo’s. Leo could only tell by the warmth, as Calypso’s hands are more to the cool side.

“They have the same smile and the same wit. It’s uncanny. You and Daphne have the same cold personality towards me.”

Calypso sounds a bit miffed. “I am _not_ cold.”

“Uh, to me, you kind of  _are_. I don’t blame you, it’s jealousy. Everyone gets it for me.” Apollo says, before there’s a loud smack, and more quieter _Ow_. The two lean back, and curl back up to Leo.

Leo’s not entirely sure who Daphne or what flowers have to do with him. Maybe he should’ve read up on his Mythology earlier. Not while he was fighting, of course, but somewhere in between hit death, and maybe flying to Camp Half-Blood.

“Are you living them through us?” Calypso suddenly says. Her arms wrap around Leo’s torso again. Apollo’s arms entwine their way around too, and Leo wonders how he even got in such a situation.

“No,” Apollo hesitates. “I’m trying not to. Sometimes my god side chooses not to distinguish you guys from them. But then there are things that help me tell the difference.”

“Hm.” Calypso’s hair tickles Leo’s face. Her fingers dance under his shirt, and he resists the urge to gasp at the coolness. Apollo’s fingers play with the hem of his shirt too, but not in the daring way Calypso does. “I don’t hate you.”

Apollo snorts.

Leo finds his legs tangled with four other legs and he’s a bit confused. Not that he isn’t  _never_ confused, he’s just substantially a bit more confused than normal. His heart is beating a little faster and his insides feel warm. Oh gods, he hopes he doesn’t catch on fire and kill his very much mortal friends.

Fuck. Wouldn’t that be messed up? Losing your immortality is one thing, but dying because of someone like Leo? Dying on a quest to find someone and essentially save the world from freaky business guys? (Leo isn’t totally sure what the whole story is, or if this is what is going on.)

He controls his temperature to a slightly warmer one than earlier. Both Calypso and Apollo subconsciously move closer to the heat source. Leo has too much hair in his face, and too many body parts touching other parts.

“-of your magic is gone?” Apollo’s whispering.

Calypso squeezes Leo, like he’s her body pillow. Which he kind of is at this point. Leo wonders if he’s this hugged up every night, but he’s too tired to even notice. In the mornings he wakes next to Apollo, whose normally facing the other direction, and Calypso would be making breakfast.

“I haven’t gotten any of it back.” Calypso mumbles. “I think it’s the lastings of the curse. It’s affecting Leo too, but I don’t think he really knows or cares.”

What?

“What?” Apollo vocalizes for him. Apollo’s a bit nosy, but Leo is interested himself. “Is it affecting me?”

“Not as much,” Calypso admits. “Leo’s been with me for more than six months. He doesn’t age as fast, and he has absolutely no sense of time. He’s supposed to be sixteen now, I think? His body isn’t aging as fast as it should.”

“Timey wimey stuff?”

Calypso makes an affirmative noise. “Timey wimey stuff. I fear that it’ll get worse. What do I do if he’s supposed to be thirty but looks like he’s eighteen?”

Apollo thinks for a moment. “My sister, Hebe is the goddess of youth. We can see her. After we find Meg and the Oracles, of course.”

“It’s not serious now,” Calypso sighs. “But I worry, you know? Ogygia was my home for so long, and now it’s ways have become ingrained in me.”

"But now you're away from it." Apollo sounds gentle. "You'll get used to this American air, and things will change."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking," Calypso's voice is low and filled with emotion. Bitterness and tears. "But how do I stop hurting? How can I stop hurting the ones I love? I've hurt too many and have hurt too much. I can't lose-" She cuts herself off.

Apollo’s silent, and Calypso mumbles into Leo’s neck. Leo doesn’t think he will ever fall asleep now, not with this energy and warmth buzzing through his veins.

“We’ll be okay.” Apollo says. “I’m the god who foresees prophecies. We’ll make it out okay. Trust me on this one.”

“Yeah.” Calypso agrees. “Even if both of you are the most stubborn and annoying people to be stuck with.”

“You love us,” Apollo says in a teasing way, except it doesn’t feel much like a joke. It feels like the weight of this quest is pushing down on Leo’s abdomen, and everything is crashing down.

There’s nothing but crickets in the peaceful still of night. Leo can hear Festus’ quiet clangs of gears moving, and the slowing of Apollo and Calypso’s breathing. He’s tired, just like he’s been since he left the Grand Canyon on a chariot with Annabeth, Butch, Piper and Jason so long ago. 

“Yeah,” Calypso finally answers, just as Leo closes his eyes. “I guess I do.”

And then sleep floods over calmly and slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day thanks (:


End file.
